Entre ses mains
by Lilionn
Summary: Je me présente: Riku, 24 ans, étudiant en arts, ma mère est une pute- et dans tous les sens du terme. Vous allez me dire: Pourquoi ta vie nous intéresse-t-elle? Simplissime. Car je suis actuellement suspendu à 20 mètres au-dessus du sol.  Vaniku, lemon


Bonjour ^.^

En ce 16 décembre 2011, je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire: Joyeux anniversaire Laemia!  
>Car oui, chers petit ignorants, aujourd'hui est la date de naissance d'une de nos compatriotes ;)<p>

Bref, c'est pas tout ça, mais il faut que je vous présente cette OS, vrai? =)

**Pairing: **Vaniku (Vanitas et Riku)

**Genre: **Drama et Humour**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer**: Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas. Et le nom de Riku non plus. Mais j'ai réussi à avoir l'autorisation pour l'utiliser par Laemia elle-même ^o^  
>Et puis, <em>Georges de la jungle <em>ne m'appartient pas. Vous imaginez s'il m'appartenait? xD

**Rating: **M, parce que j'ai un mini lemon qui vient se glisser dans l'histoire ;)

**Petite note de l'auteur: **Ceci contient donc un "pseudo-lemon". Pourquoi ce "pseudo" vous me direz.C'est parce que c'est la première fois, alors j'ai fait comme j'ai pu. Mais je suis tout de même assez fière du résultat et attend vos réactions avec impatience pour savoir s'il était tout de même bien fait ^.^

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Entre ses mains<strong>

Je me présente : Riku Laemia, vingt-quatre ans, étudiant en art, pas de petit boulot.

Situation sociale : Vit dans un HLM et est endetté jusqu'au cou.  
>La raison ? Parce que ma putain de mère - autant au sens propre que figuré- passe son temps à s'acheter des vêtements haute gamme.<p>

Situation actuelle : Suspendu dans le vide à plus de vingt mètres du sol.  
>Pourquoi ? Parce que je m'exerce au métier le plus fou du monde. Je suis devenu un voleur le temps d'une nuit, histoire d'éponger les dettes de ma mère sous peine de devoir me prostituer pour la mafia à laquelle elle a emprunté de l'argent.<p>

Donc, voilà le topo.  
>Si vous levez les yeux et que vous voyez une tâche noire qui se découpe sur la pub pour shampoing <em>Garnier<em> de l'immeuble d'en face, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est juste moi et mes « super-idées » qui se balancent au bout d'une corde- vous savez, dans la position du panda. Et bien c'est moi- parce que j'ai loupé le rebord de la fenêtre. Et oui, vous avez le droit de chanter : Georges, Georges, Georges de la jungle, il est notre ami. Sauf que je n'ai pas d'éléphant.

Bref. Au lieu de tenter de lire cette putain d'affiche, je ferais mieux de remonter. Enfin, essayer. Parce que grimper jusqu'à la vitre sans aucun appui, ce n'est pas très pratique. Surtout quand t'as un clochard qui te fait signe du sol, et que tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est de risquer ta vie en lâchant la corde que tu tiens désespérément dans tes doigt pour lui répondre.

Aller, il est temps de commencer, une main après l'autre, sans précipitation. Monter, petit à petit, atteindre le rebord… Et se rendre compte qu'on a rien prévu pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Et merde.  
>Comment je fais moi, maintenant ? Je toque ? Et puis quoi encore ? Autant gueuler que je viens dévaliser les habitants de l'immeuble pendant que j'y suis.<p>

Réfléchissons. Comment font les voleurs pour entrer dans un bâtiment- ni vu ni connu- dans les films ? Ils rentrent par les fenêtres- impossible- ils utilisent un passage souterrain- genre il y a souterrain sous Tokyo qui va me donner accès à la bâtisse- ils entrent par la porte principale et se font passer pour quelqu'un d'autre au près des habitants- à trois heures du matin ?- ils foncent dans le tas avec une arme à la main- quel pistolet ?- ils passent par la porte du toit et...

Par la porte du toit. Cela signifie la porte que j'ai totalement ignoré quand j'ai accroché ma corde puis sauté dans le vide la tête la première ? Donc, j'ai grimpé tous les étages de mon immeuble, risqué ma vie une bonne vingtaine de fois en passant d'un building à l'autre et failli m'écraser par terre pour rien ?  
>Mais quel con. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais sauver ma peau- parce que la prostitution et moi ça fait deux. Et que je préfère largement un tête-à-tête avec mes pinceaux.<p>

Je remonte donc le long de la corde, manque de me casser la figure toutes les cinq secondes et arrive sur le toit, essoufflé. Je m'appuie contre le muret et soupire. Tout ça à cause de ma saleté de mère. En une seule soirée j'ai failli mourir plus de fois que pendant les vingt-et-une années de ma courte vie. Et merde, je ne suis pas un sportif moi ! Je suis un artiste. Alors jouer au singe au bout d'une corde, très peu pour moi.

Enfin, il temps que j'y aille.  
>Je me lève, j'avance- et manque de me tôler parce que j'ai oublié que sur le toit d'un building il y a un vent pas possible- j'arrive à la porte, l'ouvre avec plus ou moins de difficulté et pénètre dans le bâtiment. Et surprise, il fait aussi chaud qu'en été. Étrange, on ne m'avait pas dit que les appartements étaient chauffés. Mais bon, nous sommes dans un quartier de riches, alors pourquoi pas. A près tout ils font ce qu'ils veulent, cela ne me regarde pas s'ils ont envie de chauffer jusqu'à la sortie de secours de leurs immeubles. Pas mes affaires. Et puis, ça m'arrange. Parce que dehors il fait un froid de canard et que je commençais à me les peler.<p>

Bref, continuons. Dévaler les escaliers sans faire de bruit, chercher pendant vingt bonnes secondes la porte- pour se rendre compte qu'elle était juste devant ton nez- la crocheter parce que tu te rends compte qu'elle est fermée et mettre dix bonnes minutes à le faire parce que tu es un étudiant en art et pas un voleur professionnel.  
>Et quand tu rentres dans le couloir, le choc. Car devant toi, ce n'est pas des murs blancsgrisâtres comme tu t'y attendais, mais un luxueux papier peint bleu qui doit coûter la peau du cul. Il doit y avoir un bug quelque part. Et un gros. Ou peut-être pas finalement- je suis dans une résidence de bourges ne l'oublions pas; et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que cette opération « volons tout ce qui brille » est possible.

Je me remets assez vite de ma surprise, et commence à remonter le couloir. Bizarrement, il n'y a pas une seule caméra à l'horizon. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre. Cela me rend la tâche plus facile.

Mais il y a tout de même quelque chose de louche dans toute cette histoire. Il n'y a qu'une seule porte dans tout l'étage. Et ça, ce n'est vraiment pas normal du tout. Oh, et merde, je rentre dans cette pièce et puis tant pis. Si cela se trouve, je vais tomber sur l'appartement d'un type richissime et je n'aurais même pas besoin de descendre aux autres étages pour voler d'autres personnes. Ce qui est un super bon plan. Franchement, j'adore les riches et leurs envies de grandeurs.

J'ouvre donc la porte- qui étrangement n'est pas fermée à clé- et rentre dans la pièce sur la pointe des pieds, refermant la porte le plus discrètement possible. Quand j'entends le « Click ! » étouffé du gong, je pousse un long soupir. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais en fait c'est hyper stressant comme truc, voler.

Je me fais un mental de fer puis me tourne vers l'endroit où je suis. Je retiens mon souffle. Car si cet endroit est comme je le pense, je devrais être dans un magnifique salon aux murs blancs, canapés de cuirs noirs, télé écran plat, table basse av… Hein ?

J'ouvre des yeux ronds. Devant moi, deux sièges noirs, un grand bureau et derrière un magnifique fauteuil en cuir noir. Il y a **réellement** un problème avec cet immeuble. Car je suis bien dans un bâtiment bourré d'appartements de riches personnes, vrai ? Alors, ce n'est pas normal que je trouve un bureau dans le genre « vous venez de pénétrer dans l'office du président de notre super compagnie », vrai ?

Je suis perplexe. J'avance jusqu'au meuble vernis et me penche pour voir ce qui est marqué sur l'étiquette- et oui, en ce moment je tiens une lampe de torche dans la main, raison de ma clairvoyance- et ouvre des yeux gros comme des pastèques.

« Président Vanitas Fair de l'hôtel _Marble _*** »

Un hôtel. Un hôtel _trois étoiles_. Mais dans quel merdier je me su…

« Bam ! »

-Ah !...

* * *

><p>Urg. Mal. Tête. Mains… Pieds… Aïe. Ouvrir… Les yeux… Trop… Mal…<p>

-Ah…Ma…Tête.

Besoin de… Frotter… Qu… Mes mains ? Pourquoi ? Hein ?...

J'ouvre les yeux en sursaut. Malgré la douleur lancinante sur le sommet de mon crâne, j'ai la force de me tortiller sur ma chaise. Car oui, je suis sur une chaise. Et j'ai les mains liées au dossier de celle-ci et mes pieds attachés aux siens. Je me secoue du mieux que je peux, mais finis par me rendre compte que cela ne sert à rien.

-Et merde !

Je peste contre ma stupidité. Mais quel imbécile je suis. Un hôtel. Mais merde quoi, un _hôtel_. Pas étonnant qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule porte, je suis au dernier étage, donc l'endroit où le président de la compagnie hôtelière vit et reçoit ses visiteurs. Donc, c'était tout à fait normal qu'il n'y avait pas de caméra. Parce qu'il y en **avait **! Juste qu'elles étaient dissimulés- comme par exemple dans la plante devant la porte d'entrée- et que du coup je ne les ai pas vu !

-Mais putain mais quel con !

-Tiens, c'est seulement maintenant que tu le remarques ?

Quoi ? Je relève la tête. Devant moi, un jeune brun aux yeux dorés se tient appuyé contre le mur, un verre de vin- ceci est une supposition- à la main. Et il me sourit d'un air moqueur.  
>Je serre les dents. Ce n'est pas à ce mioche de me dire ce que je dois faire !<p>

-Quoi ? Cela arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs.

-Oh, mais je n'en doute pas, ronronne-t-il.

Je le regarde toujours aussi férocement- et me rends compte par la même occasion qu'il a enlevé ma cagoule noire- pendant qu'il pose délicatement son verre par terre, son sourire moqueur trônant encore sur ses lèvres.  
>Il m'énerve.<p>

-Tu sais, tu as de la chance que se soit moi qui t'ai trouvé. Si cela avait été l'un de mes employés, tu serais déjà sous les barreaux à l'heure qu'il est.

-Tes employés ? dis-je après avoir déglutit un peu. Parce que maintenant monsieur se prend pour le chef ? Aller, t'as quoi, dix-neuf ans à tout casser ?

-Vingt! Et oui, je suis le président de cet hôtel.

-A vingt ans ? A d'autre, gamin, je ne suis pas imbécile. Tu ne peux pas être président à cet âge-là.

-Bien sûr que si. Parce que…

Il laisse sa phrase en suspens, un sourire sadique sur le visage. Aller savoir pourquoi, mais je n'aime pas ça du tout.

-…Je suis l'héritier.

-Ah ? Je m'attendais à autre chose. Et ?

-Et que comme mon père est mort dans un _malheureux accident,_ c'est désormais moi qui dirige la compagnie.

Je me sens devenir livide. Car j'ai très bien compris le sens de sa phrase.

-Tu… As tué ton père ?

Il ne prend pas la peine de me répondre, se contentant d'agrandir son sourire. Et je vois sans difficulté ses yeux briller de plaisir face à la réaction que j'ai eu. Cela l'amuse. Il a tué son père et cela l'amuse.

-Toi… ! Mais qu'est-ce que ! Où est-ce que tu crois toucher ! Dégage !

-Rooh, fait pas le difficile tu veux ? Disons juste que j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu es ici.

-Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me frotter l'entre-jambe !

A ces mots, Vanitas- mais oui qu'il s'appelle comme ça, je l'ai lu tout à l'heure- rit à gorge déployée. Puis, il plante brusquement son regard dans le mien.  
>Je trouve toute cette histoire de plus en plus louche. Un frisson me parcourt.<p>

-Alors ? fait-il tout en appuyant sur ma légère bosse- je suis humain, je n'y peux rien.

-Uh. Qu'est ce que cela changera si je te le dit ?

-Huuum… Je réviserais le châtiment que je t'avais préparé.

-Châ… Châtiment ?

-Humf, t'es bien drôle toi. Évidemment que j'ai préparé un châtiment. Après tout, tu es entré dans mon hôtel sans aucune autorisation.

-Mais… Mais c'est à la police de régler ce problème !

-Tss, tss, tss. La police, ici, c'est moi**.** Alors ? dit-il tout en donnant plus de force à sa main.

-Ah ! Merde, ça fait ma-ah ! C'est bon, c'est bon, je vais le dire ! C'est pour pouvoir voler de quoi rembourser les dettes de ma mère, content ?

-Oui, **très **content. Mais…

Il me sert une fois de plus son sourire sadique.

-Je crois qu'il va falloir que je retienne ta bouche de laisser certaines informations s'échapper.

Je deviens complètement livide cette fois-ci, je le sens bien- et le vois également, son sourire « ravi» ne pouvant pas tromper.

-Deviens mon esclave, et je rembourserais tes dettes.

-Qu… Quoi ?

-Parce qu'en plus d'être bête tu es sourd ? Je t'ai dit : Deviens mon esclave.

-Mais… Mais c'est hors de question !

-Oh, tu crois ?

-Oui bien…

_« Clang, clang, ziiiiip »_

-Euh… Qu'est-ce que tu… Wowowowowo ! Dégage tes mains de là ! Putain mais-ah ! Mais ça ne va pas la tête ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire avec ta bouch-ah !

Et merde. C'est…Urg. Et merde. Fait chier. Mais pourquoi je suis venu là moi ? Ah… Merde… Si… Bon…Putain, pourquoi il est si doué ce bâtard ? Hmm...

*cinq minutes plus tard*  
>… Il est parti. Punaise, j'ai bien cru que j'allais…<p>

-Alors, ça t'as plus on dirait.

-Toi… Tu…

_« Clang, clang, ziiiiip »_

-Hein ? Attends un peu là ? Pourquoi tu enlèves ton pantalon ?

-Hm ? Mais pour pouvoir te violer bien sûr.

-Me… Me quoi ? Hé ! Remet ton slip ! Remets-le j'te dis !

-Tss, tss, tss. Comment veux-tu que je fasse si j'ai mon caleçon sur les fesses ? Oh, à moins que cela t'excite quand les gens ont encore leurs sous-vêtements ?

-Que… Mais non, pas du tout ! Et pourquoi tu… Attententends là ! Tu ne comptes quand même pas…

Les mots restent bloqués dans ma gorge. Et lui, fier de son petit manège s'approche à pas de félin de moi et grimpe sur mes genoux. Et merde, il compte vraiment faire _ça_.

-Alors, prêt pour ton _viol _?

-Euh… tu vois, j'le sens pas ton truc… T'es même pas préparé et… Euh…

-Tu sais que t'es très gentil ? T'inquiéter comme ça pour moi, c'est trop mignon.

-Que… ! Il n'y a rien de mi-wah ! Dégage ! Arrêtes-tu…

-Huuum.

-Oh putain…

Il est là, juste devant mon visage, les yeux fermés, les mains sur mes épaules et il… Il s'em… Il **s'empale** sur moi. Oh putain. Oh putain de merde.

-Va… Vanitas…

-Hum, oui ?

-Je suis sérieux, vas t'en. Ça devient dangereux…

Il ouvre les yeux et me regarde de ses deux diamants dorés à moitiés voilés par un début de plaisir. Et merde. Je suis vraiment dans la merde. S'il va plus loin, je vais perdre le contrôle. Une beauté qui vous oblige à coucher avec lui, c'est insupportable quand vous ne pouvez pas bouger. L'horreur totale. Et je sais de quoi je parle- pour être sorti avec un maniaque des cordages il y a trois ans.

-Regarde bien. Après ça, tu ne pourras plus rien faire contre moi. Et n'imagine même pas te plaindre à la police. Que penses-tu que tu vas leur dire ? Et puis, je pourrais bien retourner cela contre toi, et dire que c'est **toi **qui m'as violé. Après tout, entre le pauvre citoyen et le PDG de _Marble_, qui crois-tu qu'ils croiront ?

-Saleté de riche…

-Ahahahah! J'aime quand tu t'énerves. Désormais, tu es à moi.

Et il se mit à bouger.

Et je ne pu faire qu'une seule chose. Subir cette douce torture.

De toute façon, dès l'instant où j'avais posé le pied sur l'immeuble, je lui appartenais déjà.

Alors je deviendrais son esclave. Et doucement mais sûrement, je sombrerais entre ses mains.

* * *

><p>Et oui, c'est déjà finit.<p>

Frustrant de pas savoir comment ça se termine vraiment, hein? Muahahahah =)  
>J'aime être sadique.<p>

Mais il faut aussi que vous fassiez l'effort d'imaginer non? C'est cela qui est intéressant. Enfin, moi perso j'aime ma fin, alors content ou pas content, c'est la même chose :P

Par contre, je sais, je sais, je sais. Le lemon est hyper court et pas très détaillé. Mais bon, c'est la première fois que je m'exerce à ce genre de chose... Alors j'ai préféré en faire le moins possible pour ne pas vous donner quelque chose d'horrible. Et c'est plutôt bien réussi non? *croise les doigt*

Bref. ^.^

J'espère que cette version de Riku- qui est franchement trop con/un poil intelligent/souffre douleur; bref, du Riku dans toute sa splendeur ;)- vous à plut et que vous penserez à passer par la case review =)  
>Et que notre cher Vanitas est bien sadique à point ;)<p>

Ah oui, une dernière chose. Passez de bonnes vacances de noël ^.^


End file.
